


No Love Sincerer

by t_fic (topaz), topaz, topaz119 (topaz)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Kono thinks it’s Chin getting his mother-hen on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love Sincerer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of [Shoot The Curl](http://shoot-the-curl.livejournal.com/) lightning schmoop challenge, for thehighwaywoman's prompt _Shouldn't doesn't mean couldn't and won't doesn't necessarily mean can't._ General spoilers for the first two episodes of Season 2.

At first, Kono thinks it’s Chin getting his mother-hen on. The energy’s subtly different around the Five-0 offices, and it’s throwing her for a loop, trying to figure out where she fits again. She’s different, too; she won’t argue with that assessment, but it all makes for a couple of awkward cases and some days that are way more exhausting than they have any right to be.

It all starts the morning after one of the worst of those kinds of days, one where Kono and Lori get their signals crossed and nearly end up shooting each other. Both of them are furious, mostly with themselves, not so much with each other, which is probably the only good thing to come out of it.

“No cat fights,” Lori says, and Kono agrees. Steve tells them both to take the next morning off. Kono has no idea what Lori does to get her head on straight, but Kono spends the extra time in a little cove on the leeward side of the island, where nobody knows her and even if they did, they wouldn’t much give a shit about her problems.

It’s pretty damn relaxing.

She spends more time than she means to out there, and winds up showering off the worst of the salt and sand in the locker room off the gym at the office. When she finally gets to her desk, there’s a takeout box of moco loco sitting on it, still pretty hot. She has just enough time to eat it standing up in the computer room while Chin’s running through what he’s found on the case before they’re back out the door.

“Not from me, cuz,” Chin says as Kono pulls out onto the street, and she has just enough time to think _huh, who then?_ before Chin’s phone is ringing and Steve has three more things they need to check out. She doesn’t even think about it again until she’s face-planting into bed twelve hours later.

The next morning there’s a coffee on her desk, and the morning after that it’s accompanied by a box of Cocoa Puffs. Kono stops dead and says, “Okay, seriously. Somebody please take credit for this or I’m opening a stalking file.”

“Oh, jeez, sorry, sorry, that’s me,” Danny says, looking stricken. “I didn’t mean to freak you out--”

The door to the Steve’s office bangs open and he comes out at full speed. “Bomb threat over at Pearl City,” he says and whatever else Danny has to say is lost in the rush. Kono grabs everything off her desk, though and makes the drive one-handed. Whatever else the day has in store for her, at least she’ll have had a fucking awesome breakfast.

It’s night before they wrap everything up, but Danny’s waiting at her car to apologize again.

“I was raised by a woman with a pathological need to feed her loved ones in times of stress,” Danny says. “Sometimes it gets the better of me.”

“It’s okay, brah,” Kono says. “Thanks.”

Danny nods and smiles and turns to get into the Camaro, and it’s not until Kono’s halfway home that she realizes what an utter moron she is. Danny lives way over on the other side of Honolulu, which gives Kono plenty of time to think about what she wants to say, but in the end, she just stops and gets a pizza the way he likes it and shows up at his apartment.

“Loved one?” she says when Danny opens the door. “I’m a little slow today, sorry.”

His tie is off and the top two buttons on his shirt are open; he blushes all the way to the base of his throat, but he doesn’t avoid her eyes.

“You don’t have to--” he starts, but she arches an eyebrow at him, and he sighs. “Look, we can just blame it on my being brain-dead due to McGarrett’s extra-special insanity today. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“So, you’re telling me that the boss wanting to BASE-jump off that ship today made you leave me lunch two days ago?” Kono could probably have phrased that a little less sarcastically, but it’s really late, and it’s been a really long day. Also, the pizza smells amazing and she’s starving, and she’s not in the mood to be diplomatic.

“No,” Danny sighs. “I mean, we’ll just blame what I said on him.”

“So I still count as a loved one, but we’ll just pretend like I don’t know it?” Kono doesn’t even bother trying for diplomatic on that one. He’s crazy if he thinks she’s going to let him go that easily. “Yeah, I don’t think so, Danny.”

“Honey,” Danny says, “This is really not something we should be doing.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t do anyway,” Kono says, stubbornly. He’s wavering; Kono can see it.“It doesn’t mean...” She hesitates, searching for the right words, because this is important. “It doesn’t mean it’s not a good idea. It just means it’s complicated.”

Danny snorts at that, and Kono smiles, because, yeah, understatement. “I like complicated,” Kono adds. Danny looks at her for a long time, long enough that Kono starts trying to find the right frame of mind to walk away with at least a tiny bit of dignity when Danny shakes his head and takes the pizza out of her hand.

“I like complicated, too,” he says. He steps back to let her in and the breath Kono didn’t realize she’d been holding whooshes out of her. “We’re still blaming it on the lunatic in charge, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a quote by George Bernard Shaw.


End file.
